


St. Green Arrow's Cave for Wayward Vigilantes

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because I want to know more about Evelyn dammit, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Olicity sorta flirting, She's a minor please give me something to work with arrow writers, Surrogate family, Team Arrow, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Where does she live, Where does she sleep, cuteness, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: "I've been wondering myself." The archer shook his head, looking concerned. "Evelyn, where do you sleep? How do you eat? Do you have a job? Do you go to school?"Swallowing, the girl looked down at her hands, clenching them, offering, "It's a long story."Felicity gnawed on her lip. "We worry about you," she said quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE WE NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT EVELYN, DAMMIT.
> 
> Also I wanted to write something fluffy.

"Hey, Evelyn. Where do you live?"

It was such a weird question that Evelyn froze mid-block just as Oliver swiped at her, and she ended up getting hit in the stomach. Grimacing at the pain as she doubled over, winded, she wheezed for a few seconds before a gentle hand was set on her shoulder and she looked up to see her mentor gazing down at her with a slightly guilty look.

"You need to keep your guard up," Oliver told her. "Not get distracted as easily. Maybe that should be our focus for training next week."

"Maybe you should take a break from beating us all up," she grumbled in reply, but then she turned to Felicity and repeated incredulously, "Where do I live?"

"Yeah." Felicity was absentmindedly spinning on her chair up on the computer platform. "Just a random question that popped into my mind."

It was nearing midnight, and the other recruits had gone home hours ago. Evelyn, however, had no place to go home to. She was seventeen years old, jobless and an orphan. She didn't have somewhere to stay, which was why she had made the excuse that she wanted to work on her hand to hand combat with Oliver after their normal 'classes' were finished - the Arrow Cave was at least heated, and it was a roof over her head. She'd been sneaking into and staying in abandoned houses in the Glades and sleeping in sheds and accidentally left open garages for months. At least in the Arrow cave, she felt welcomed.

"Why do you want to know where I live?" she questioned, taking the towel and water bottle Oliver offered her gratefully. "You're not putting CCTV cameras around there so you can watch me sleep. I know you did it with the others," she added. Felicity smiled sheepishly. "Curtis said he's found three thumb sized spy cameras so far. That's vaguely disturbing."

"It's not that," Felicity said. At Evelyn's pointed look, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's not just that. I've just been updating your files and... You're a minor. You're seventeen. And, well," her gaze softened. "If your family is dead then why -"

" - Aren't I in an orphanage somewhere?" She finished dryly.

"It's a legitimate query," Oliver agreed, towelling off and hopping up the steps to join his partner, hovering over Felicity. "I've been wondering myself." The archer shook his head, looking concerned. "Evelyn, where do you sleep? How do you eat? Do you have a job? Do you go to school?"

Swallowing, the girl looked down at her hands, clenching them, offering, "It's a long story."

Felicity gnawed on her lip. "We worry about you," she said quietly.

Avoiding their eyes, Evelyn took a shaky breath, attempting a careless shrug. "The short version is... I ran away from the orphanage. I've, er, been on the streets ever since."

Felicity looked like she'd just been punched in the stomach. The younger girl cringed; she hated upsetting people, and Felicity had sort of become a motherly figure to her since she had signed on. So she hated upsetting her specifically.

"Oh, Evelyn, why didn't you say?" the blonde said sadly.

"You two have enough on your plate to deal with between mayoral duties, training all us newbies and Tobias Church and his gang. I wasn't going to make a fuss."

"When was the last time you ate?" Oliver asked worriedly.

She shrugged. "Sometime yesterday."

He looked furious. "This will not do," he announced. "We're getting you a room down here. ASAP."

"Wait, there are - there are rooms down here?"

"There's an entire sub level that's simply living quarters," Oliver informed her, slowly approaching and taking hold of her wrist so he could guide her over to where the mini fridge near where the sink and coffee machine were. "I live down there. We can't have you living on the streets, Evelyn, not when you're -"

"Your trainee?"

"No... Family."

Evelyn smirked. "Rene wasn't kidding when he said you're both our surrogate parents and we're all the adopted kids."

Oliver rolled his eyes, passing over a couple of protein bars to her and a banana milkshake. "No. Not family in that sense. We're a team. Our own little tight knit unit. Like a family. And as your leader I can't -" he swallowed. "I can't just sit back and do nothing after you just told us that you're homeless and essentially barely eating."

"You're really over reacting," she mumbled.

Felicity crossed the room and forcefully tore one of the protein bars from her hand, opening it for her before handing it back. "Call it nagging, or whatever," she said. "But you guys are in for some major, major parenting." She leaned in. "As much as he hates to admit it, Oliver's grown fond of you guys."

The archer pretended not to notice. "Come on," he said gently, tugging her to the elevator. "Let's go pick you out a room. And then, I'm going to cook you dinner."

"He adores the kitchen down there," Felicity whispered, linking her arm with Evelyn's as the two parent vigilantes frogmarched their surrogate daughter across the room. "There's a double oven. I think he cried when I had it installed."

"Big manly tears, or silent waterfall?" Evelyn couldn't help but ask, her lips quirking in a half smile.

Felicity winked. "What do you think?"

Oliver cleared his throat. "That's enough, you two," he grumbled.

"Ah, daddy bear's grumpy," Felicity teased.

"Because momma bear's making fun of how daddy bear appreciates double ovens like they should be appreciated."

"Baby bear is sick of the bear metaphors," Evelyn piped up.

"Baby bear is going to pick a room and sit at the dining table and eat whatever Oliver puts in front of her," the archer said firmly. "Because Oliver is stressed enough as it is and wants baby bear to be safe and healthy so she doesn't collapse during training."

Evelyn turned to Felicity as the elevator doors were closing, questioning in amusement, "Does he always refer to himself in the third person?"

Felicity patted Oliver's shoulder. "It's a habit we're trying to break him out of."

"Do you like lasagne?" The archer questioned shortly, ignoring Felicity making a face at him. "What about chicken cordon bleu?"

Felicity nodded. "He makes a pretty mean chicken cordon bleu."

The elevator doors opened and Evelyn was led out into the living space. Staring around at the place in awe, she caught sight of a pool table and holy shit was that a fish bowl, did Team Arrow have pet fish. She didn't know she was tearing up until Felicity offered her a tissue with a soft smile. Taking it, Evelyn just sniffed, taking another glance at her surroundings. It was very utilitarian and basic, but it was beautiful to her.

"Aw, man," she muttered, embarrassedly drying her eyes. "Sorry guys."

"No problem," Oliver said. "There's a bedroom on the left, it's yours. I'm gonna start on dinner."

Felicity showed her the bedroom whilst Oliver strode off to begin cooking. Evelyn wanted to cry in happiness again. There was a double bed with light green and white sheets, a chest of drawers, a lamp and a mirror, and although the room was mostly bare, and it sort of looked like a prison cell, it was a room all to herself, for her. It was a home.

"Are you okay?" Felicity questioned softly, her eyes warm and kind as she smiled. 

"Yeah," Evelyn whispered. "I think I finally am." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
